The Star
by B2uty ToppKlass
Summary: Hojoon yang niatnya ingin membantu sang Leader P-Goon membuat NamjaChinggunya Jin HyoSang cemburu ! Bagaimana Hojoon Memujuk nya ?KidohxHojoon ! Hojoon!Uke! KiJoon Couple / Topp Dogg Fanfiction / Yaoi FanficTion


The Star-

Tittle : The Star

Author : -Happy Virus-

Casts :

Jin Hyosyang a.k.a Kidoh (Seme)

Jeon Hojoon a.k.a Hojoon (Uke)

Note : Ini bukan Fanfic buatan Ku :) Tapi temen ku yang buatin kerna gak terlalu reader di tempat nya .. mkan aku cubo Publish disini :) aku belum pernah ketemu Fanfic nya JiJoon ^^ kerna itu .. aku Publish .. Harap ada yang suka :)

Maaf jika FF nya abal-abal.. semoga suka dan memuaskan..

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan dan sangat berguna..

~HAPPY READING~

Apakah aku keterlaluan ? Mengharapkan menggapai bintang yangbersinar..

Apakah aku keterlaluan ?

Menjadikan bintang milikku..

Apakah aku keterlaluan ?

Menjaga secara berlebihan bintangku agar tak didapat olehorang lain..

Tapi kurasa tidak.. Karna kuyakin bintangku adalahtakdirku..

"Joon-ah.. Bisa bantu aku ?" Sang leader menunjuk kardus besar didepannya. Hojoon yang sedang asik melihat tv bersama Hyosyang,kekasihnya, mengangguk. Ia berdiri menghampiri sang leader.

"Ini apa hyung ? Mau dibawa kemana ?" Hojoon menatap kardus besar itu.

"Aku tak tau. Manager yang menyuruhku. Kita bawa kekamarku saja,"

Hojoon mengangguk. Ia membungkuk, mengambil posisi untuk mengangkat kardus itu begitu juga sang leader, P-Goon.

"Kajja!"

Mereka berjalan sedikit tertatih karna kardus itu memangbesar dan berat. Mereka tak menyadari ada yang terus memperhatikan mereka dariarah ruang tamu.

BRAAK~

P-Goon menendang pintu kamar dengan kakinya.

"Hyung, ini benar-benar berat!"

Hojoon meringis lelah.

"Taruh disini saja,"

P-Goon mengarahkan Hojoon berjalan kearah televisi dikamaritu.

"Pelan-pelan Joon-ah,"

Dengan perlahan mereka menurunkan kardus itu.

"Haah.. Akhirnya," Hojoon benafas lega dan menegakkan tubuhnya begitu juga P-Goon. Sedikit meregangkan otot-otot yang terasa sakit pada tubuh mereka.

"Gomawo Joon-ah.." P-Goon merangkul pundak Hojoondan tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha.. Cheonma hyung, kau ini tak usahsungkan," Hojoon tertawa dan ikut merangkul leader-nya ini. Jadilah mereka saling merangkul, terlihat akrab dan dekat.

HYOSYANG a.k.a KIDOH POV

Kenapa Hojoon lama sekali ? Apa yang mereka lakukan ?Mereka dikamarkan ? Lalu kenapa belum keluar ? Aish.. Apa yang kupikirkan ?Kupukul pelan kepalaku menghilangkan pemikiran buruk yang mungkin sebenarnya tak fokus pada film di depanku. Aku menanti Hojoon.

CKLEK~

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah kamar leader kami. Mataku membulat saat melihat objek pemikiranku dari tadi saling merangkul. Oh ayolah..Ini membuatku panas. Dan kalian tau ? Mereka saling tertawa lepas membuat kuingin menghajar leader kami itu. Harusnya Hojoon tertawa bersamaku sekarang dan melihat film. Ish.. Menyebalkan..

Ku alihkan pandanganku pada film lagi saat mereka mendekat.

"Hyung, kuambilkan minum dulu ne?"

Kulihat P-Goon hyung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hojoon melepas rangkulannya dan berjalan kedapur.

-HYOSYANG POV END-

-AUTHOR POV-

P-Goon mengambil duduk disamping Hyosyang. Ia tak tau jika Hyosyang sedang tak mood gara-gara dirinya, tentunya.

"Apa yang kau liat Hyosyang-ah?"

Hyosyang mendengus,

"film !" Jawab Hyosyang singkat, pendek, takjelas.

"Maksudku judulnya,"

"Liat sendiri ! TV-nya kan disitu ! Apa hyung tak bisaliat ?!"

Hyosyang mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya. Ayolah.. Hatinya panas.

"YA ! KAU INI TAK SOPAN ! AKU HYUNGMU PABO !"

P-Goon berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Ia kesal karna Hyosyang yang tak sopan.

"AKU TIDAK PABO ! KAU ITU HYUNG YANG MENYEBALKAN!"

Hyosyang ikut berdiri.

"APA YANG MENYEBALKAN ?!"

P-Goon tak kalah berteriak. Ia merasa tak melakukan untung para member pergi keluar berjalan-jalan jika tidak maka merekaberdua akan dikeluarkan dari dorm dan tidur diluar. Mungkin..

"KAU MENYENTUHNYA !"

"APA YANG KUSENTUH ?!" Sang leader mulai bingungdan mengangkat telapak tangannya setinggi dada.

"KAU MENYENTUH KE- "

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hojoon yang kembali dari dapur menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"Apa kalian bertengkar ?" Tanya Hojoon menyelidik.

"Hyosyang tak sopan padaku. Dan dia berteriak padaku," Sang leader menjelaskan.

"Apa itu benar Hyosyang-ssi ?" Hojoon kini menatap Hyosyang tajam.

Hyosyang terkejut saat Hojoon memanggilnya dengan embel-embel-ssi. Itu tandanya Hojoon marah.

"A-a-aku ha-ha-hanya.." Suara Hyosyang seakan tercekat. Ia menunduk.

"Angkat kepalamu Hyosyang-ssi !"

Hyosyang menuruti Hojoon dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tunggu Joon-ah.. Mana minumku ? Tenggorokanku sakit karna berteriak tadi," Sang leader mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya mengelus lehernya seakan sangat haus.

Hojoon beralih menatap P-Goon ceria,

"Ah ne, ini hyung.." Hojoon menyerahkan segelas jus yang ada ditangan kanannya dan sang leader langsung menenggak habis.

Setelah itu, Hojoon kembali menatap tajam Hyosyang

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku Hyosyang-ssi?"

Hyosyang hanya diam. Sakit saat melihat tatapan tajam Hyosyang padanya. Sakit saat tatapan itu berubah ceria pada sang leader. Walau disini statusnya seme, ia akan ciut saat berhadapan dengan Hojoon yang marah.

"Kau mengabaikanku Hyosyang-ssi?"

Hati Hyosyang tertohok, siapa yang sebenarnya mengabaikan disini ?

"KAU YANG MENGABAIKANKU Hojoon-sshi !"

Hyosyang berlari meninggalkan Hojoon dan P-Goon yangtercengang. Tak menyangka Hyosyang akan melakukan itu.

BRAAK~

Pintu kamar Hyosyang tertutup dengan keras membuat dua orang di ruang tamu kembali terkejut.

"H-hyung.. A-apa aku terlalu kasar ?"

"Duduklah dulu. Akan kuceritakan padamu." Sang leader menuntun Hojoon yang masih terkejut untuk duduk disofa tempat Hyosyang dan dirinya duduk tadi.

Setelah Hojoon merasa bisa mengendalikan diri, ia menarik nafas berat, "Ceritakan padaku hyung.."

Krieet~

Hojoon membuka kamar yang merupakan kamarnya dan menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju keranjang Hyosyang. Ia duduk bersila dilantai dan menatap wajah damai Hyosyang. Hyosyang tidur. Ia tak menghiraukan dinginnya

"Maafkan aku Hyosyangie~ maafkan akU.. aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu.." Air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata Hojoon. Ia merasa bersalah. Sangat. Ia genggam tangan Hyosyang.

"Jika kau berfikir aku mengabaikanmu, aku minta maaf..Sungguh, aku hanya ingin membantu tadi.."

Setetes air mata mulai lolos.

"Kau memang kekanakan Hyosyangie.. Tapi aku suka.. Kau juga mudah cemburu.. Tapi aku tak keberatan.. Maafkan aku karna tak peka hariini,"

Hojoon menutup mulutnya meredam segala isakan yang akan keluar. Ia tak ingin mengusik tidur kekasihnya. Hojoon melepaskan menunduk.

Hyosyang sebenarnya belum tidur. Ia menunggu Joonie tercintanya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Hojoon yang menangis dan rasa sakit dan bersalah saat melihat malaikatnya menangis. Ia mengulurkantangannya, menyentuh dagu Hojoon dan mengangkat wajah imut itu. Matanya membelalak saat wajah itu basah akan air mata tak kalah kagetnya dengan Hojoon.

Hyosyang langsung bangun dan terduduk diranjang. Menarik Hojoon agar ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Mianhae chagi.. Mian, membuatmu menangis,"Hyosyang menghapus air mata dipipi Hojoon.

"Joonie, tanganmu dingin sekali.." ucap Hyosyang khawatir saat menggenggam tangan Hojoon.

"Aish.. Pasti karna duduk dilantaikan ?" Hyosyang lagsung mengambil selimut dan memakaikannya pada Hojoon. Hojoon tersenyum melihat Hyosyang yang perhatian padanya.

"Hyusyangie~ Aku min-"

"Sstt.." Hyosyang meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Hojoon, "Tak usah diungkit lagi, arra ?"

Hyosyang tersenyum saat Hojoon mengangguk imut.

"Sekarang sudah malam, ayo tidur.."

Hyosyang membimbing Hojoon untuk berbaring didada mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Hyosyangie~ "

"Hmm" Hyosyang hanya berdehem.

"Kau tidak pakai selimut ? Malam ini dingin.. "Hojoon mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Hyosyang.

Hyosyang tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau saja chagi.."

Ucapan Hyosyang membuat Hojoon merona dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Joonie kau sudah tidur ?"

"Belum, wae ?" Hojoon kembali menatap wajah tampan Hyosyang.

"Haah.. Apa aku membuatmu repot Hojoon-ie ?" Hyosyang menatap Hojoon dalam.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ? Tentu itu tidak benar !"Hojoon menjawab cepat. Takut Hyosyang salah paham lagi.

"Yaah.. Aku memang merepotkan. Kekanakan dan kan chagi ?"

Hojoon tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya. Kau memang kekanakan dan pencemburu tapi kau tak merepotkanku."

"Maafkan aku tak bisa menjadi dewasa seperti yang lain," Hyosyang menggenggam tangan Hojoon.

Hojoon menggeleng kecil, "Tidak. Aku suka Jin Hyosyangdengan nama panggung Kidoh yang seperti ini. Kekanakan tapi perhatian kau mudah cemburu, aku suka. Karna artinya kau mencintaiku. Aku hanya merasa bodoh karna tidak peka akan hal itu tadi. Satu lagi, jangan memaksa menjadi dewasa karna itu takkan berarti untukku. Aku suka Jin Hyosyang apaadanya. Aku suka Jin Hyosyang yang mencintaiku tulus. Aku su-"

"Cukup Hojoon-ie.. Kau membuatku gila karna ucapanmu,"

Hyosyang langsung memeluk kekasihnya erat. Hojoon terkekeh kecil dalam pelukan itu.

"Aku janji akan menjadi diriku sendiri Joonie..Saranghae," Hyosyang mencium puncak kepala Hojoon sayang membuat Hojoon memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu. Karna aku suka itu. Nado saranghae Hyosyangie~"

"Ayo kita tidur.."

"Ne.. Tapi aku suka Jin Hyosyang yang manja. Aku suka jin Hyosyang yang.."

"Hojoon-ie hentikan !"

"Aku suka Hyosyang yang memelukku. Aku suka-"

"Aku bilang hentikan Joonie!"

"Aku ju-"

"HOJOON ?!"

"Kekeke.. Arraseo"

-END- :-D

bagaimana ? bagus gak .. hihi .. temen ku memang pinter deh .. hmm .. semoga kalian semua terhibur dengan fanfic KiJoon :) dan mohon ada yang suka hihi ... jika punya waktu .. aku akan coba buat fanfic sendiri .. harap reader semua suka :) tapi aku akan buat fanfic couple yang aku suka aja :)


End file.
